Filling and capping processes typically include conveying bottles to a filling station and capping them at a capping station. The processes can also include various testing and control functions such as, for example, testing and control of fill volume, cap torque, conveyor velocity, etc.
The capping station comprises a capping mechanism. The capping mechanism can include torque sensors and convertors, various cap head designs, rotary screw heads, conveying apparatus, and various capping chucks for holding the caps. Capping chucks secure the caps to the bottles. Capping chucks can include a clutch that limits the torque applied to the cap. The clutch can include a magnetic engagement that may be adjusted for various torque requirements.
Various applications require frequent cleaning of the capping mechanism. In these applications, a reduction in surface area or mechanical junctions can facilitate cleaning and reduce downtime.